Meija
For Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Meija is a codename of Jamie Ursula Lennox. Xiamen: Enforcers Meija joins the Xiamen Enforcers for the first time as they think she is obviously a traitor due to influence of the Xiamen because that story reminds and haunts the Xia to heard the legend there is one traitor or more than one traitor who betraying the Xiamen. This questions Xiamen Enforcers in the event under the influence of the Xiamen are: Why are we thinking others as traitors because of what they believe what the Xiamen has to say?" Why is She assumed to be Traitor? There are possible reasons the Xiamen Enforcers are fear of are: Absorption of Meija's, Meija's Unrevealed Powers ever Since, or Meija's Shown Powers that Aren't Hers. She is only one among the Xiamen Enforcers who has an absorbing powers is able to touch the powers of the Xiamen Enforcers in which the Xiamen Enforcers fear her of getting know who among them is a traitor or knowing what they are thinking. Agents Interruption Everyone confuses when the agents interrupted their plan to capture Meija and Bo for being traitors among them, but Angel is only one who strongly disagreed with them in a despite of her history with Xiamen Enforcers. Agents told the Xiamen Enforcers that they are coming to capture the tratior, but they are shocked that Meija is hardest to catch if anyone can not able to catch her. Meija's Public Appearance On News Meija has been faced too many problems on her own and she needs the help of the Xiamen Enforcers, but could not able to control everything with her powers. She crashed into the rock, preventing her to be destroyed. Surprisingly, she went down to meet her core, but this prevented her from meeting the core. The agents are ones who stopped her from touching the core without realizing why she is doing it. They send Bo to talk to Meija into sense while they contacted Angel. Meija finally told the agents that she has to be destroyed before her powers that may kill them all for good. Meija's Powers Has Been Affected Her Effectively Progressive She has touched some members of the xiamen Enforcers, but accidentically touched the agent who told her no and other agent gasped at her touching her partner's deadly powers. She wish she never touch that agent who has the powers of confluenza--full of influenzas, the deadly lethal disease. There is no way for her to stop herself from spreading everyone. She had no choice. That agent told her to stop it and can help her with it if she lets her try. Meija is shocked that an agent spoke to her that way and got her attention. She is still shocked that she is okay with the powers of Conflluenza, the one who told her no big deal. She feels not quite right that she has stole everyone's powers including Confluenza. Confluenza tells Meija that she does not expect something like this and reminds Meija that she needs to thank her for that. She asks Meija, "Not if for her, it would have happened to anyone and she would have done something stupid. Meija thanked Confluenza for a touching part. Meija's Absorption Has Met Her Fate, But Another Strange UnExpectation Meija touched Civet in an order to stop Cleed and then touched Ckeed, confusing that the girl who claims to be a Cleed, but she feels dumbfounded that the girl was lying from the begininng. Cleed stopped her from almost planning to tell Ckeed and decided to give Meija a rational explanation why she did it. Meija told Cleed it was ironic because she felt the same way about Bo and Angel. Cleed thanked Meija for that and needed a friend like Meija. Lea is not touched by Meija ever since until she touched Laster (formerly Lea) to transform into Dark Crystal Force, surprising everyone in the world to see the return of DArk Crystal Force. Laster looks puzzled and tells Meija that she has no idea why she has it. Meija tells Laster that the whole deal sucks. Laster tells Meija if she can find her mind through yet. Meija tells Laster that the Dark Crystal Force has deadly side effect that might kill her and needs help. Laster desperately wants Meija being saved and alive and feels responsible for putting Meija in grave danger. Chantel decides to tell Chik and Ztyxx to watch Sheba to make sure she is not bothering him. Chit tells Chantel a bad idea. Chantel tells Chit it is time for him to see what happens. Sheba tells Chantel it wont work that way because he is not compared to Dark Crystal Force. However, Chantel tells them that he is sorry for not telling them what he was ever since and has a good reason. This confuses Sheba and the Xiamen Enforcers and Xia Enforcers to hear that from Chantel. Pok willingly asks Sheba, Laster, Quesnal, Chit, Prospector, and Ztyxx if she can get Chantel to a safety. Sheba tells Pok not to go because she thinks what Chantel wants to show her and the Xiamen Enforcers what he was a long time ago. Chantel jumps off to get Meija, but couldn't reach her. Sheba realizes that Chantel needs a flyer. Quesnal and Prospector discuss what happens to Chantel and him in the form of Zoombanger while Chantel asks a flyer to pick him up please. Ztyxx refuses to do it. Laster can not fly far enough. Chantel looks at Chik and grabs Chik's flying suit and googles, telling him that he needs it and forgive him for stealing them. While Chik tells Chantel to wait and explains that he does not know how to control it to fly. Zanderlot faces Meija and is shocked that Meija can survive Zanderlot's gaseous gas around her in the flight. Quesnal finds it is funny that Zanderlot, Laster, and Meija are only one who can fly. Chantel seemingly tries to do it and meets Meija in the wrong way when the flying suit crashed down, causing him to realize that he can not fly. He says, "I do not know what I can take and please forgive me Jamie and others." Jamie starts gasping out of breath to see what Chantel has done to her, causing Dark Crystal Force back to normal temporary. Chantel practically falls down while he thinks its better to keep his human form Xia Force She is accepted to join by Glory's team--Xia Force on the space mission. Amazing Xia She becomes a leader and is looking for the missing Jonathan Lennox somewhere in Canada. However, she finds the most wanted Holly poster at the store in the region of Canada. She finds Quesnal first and is found by Prospector and his team--the Pas. Xia: Enforcers She is hired by Ztyxx for interrogration and interview before she joins the Xia Enforcers. She realizes why Ztyxx starts doing her own investigation on Xiamen Enforcers problems. She reunites with the Xiamen Enforcers for the Xiamen Enforcers reunion. She desperately wants to know what Laster's secret in her head for long time. She decides to fight against Laster, touching her without realizing the danger of the power of Laster--the Dark Crystal Force. The power of Dark Crystal Force is mystical power in which could have killed her. So it definitely killed her. She can not break the bond from stealing the power from Laster's power. All of a sudden, Chantel breaks the bond and kisses Meija, giving Meija power to save her life. Meija gains the acknowledgment of Chantel and Laster's secrets. She denied Ztyxx's investigation as she quitted. She is declared to be arrest by Ztyxx, but she ran away. Ztyxx asked her team to arrest Meija and no one wanted to go after her. Foxblade and its clan Meija has been fighting against Foxblade several times until Foxblade's new clan comes to face her. She has no choice to fight against Foxblade and its clan on her own. She has evaded from Foxblade's clan. Matrix captures Meija in a trap Armstrong hits the trap in which is not workable, but his team can break the trap. Meija is freed from the trap. Foxblade and its clan holds the plan against Armstrong and his team for a revenge. Category:Character Category:1990 Fairview Comics Characters